


Blood and Sweat and Licorice

by MisplacedFujisaki



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I wrote this at 3 in the morning, I'm sorry this is bad, because I was in a mood and needed happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisplacedFujisaki/pseuds/MisplacedFujisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peko was never good at this sort of thing. She tried to protest, that she wouldn't want to kiss a thing like her.<br/>Celestia was never one for listening to others anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Sweat and Licorice

She didn't remember when they started. Maybe it was the way she half-stumbled out the classroom having spent one too many nights awake guarding his door and one too many weekends having to clean her sword and clothes til she no longer smelled of gunpowder and final breaths. Maybe it was the way she made no move to the kitchen or the dojo and barely even acknowledged the presence of any other.   
Or perhaps it was the faint sound of a scuffle she became all too familiar with.   
Perhaps it was how one insult became a drawn shinai and a taunt became bruised thugs on the ground and a bruise of her own and a small child clinging to her and soon sent on her way.  
Perhaps it was the happenstance of the gambler spotting the blooming purple and fussing and her inquiries of 'did they touch you' had to be replied with 'i'm fine it was just bullies' and suddenly their hands were touching, tightly linked. A hand brushed a slightly marred cheek and a whisper of 'please quit this' was replied with 'I can't' and the link squeezed a little tighter. Suddenly their faces were so close and she could feel her breath and her 'shield' was responded with 'protector' and suddenly they were a lot closer.

She tried to object, she tasted like sweat and licorice and blood and death, she wouldn't want to kiss a thing like her.  
But Celestia was never one for listening to others.


End file.
